The pilot phase of this study was designed to evaluate the safety, activity, and feasibility of 3 infusions of 2-3 x 10 to the 9th autologous cd4 zta gene-modified T cells given on 3 consecutive days in the treatment of HIV-infected patients. The randomized phase of this study was designed to valuate the safety and efficacy of 3 infusions of 2-3 x 10 to the 9th autologous cd4 zeta gene-modified T cells given on 3 consecutive days plus antiretroviral therapy to antiretroviral therapy alone. In addition, the longevity of the gene-modified T cells will be determined. The total planned study duration is a minimum of 21 weeks from screening to the end of the first cycle of cell infusions, including two months of follow-up after the third infusion. Replication-competent retrovirus (rcr) testing of cell treated subjects, however, will continue at yearly intervals.